Thermometer II
by madam-fandom
Summary: A spinoff of AnnabethChase999's Thermometer. Challenge complete! Review at your leisure


**A/N: A quick one-shot, or should I say a continuation on AnnabethChace999's oneshot Thermometer. Hope I do her justice!**

"Annabeth?" He knocked on the door nervously, like the girl inside might bite his head off, which to be fair, wasn't totally out of the question. The door opened, and a girl with red hair and freckles looked confused to see him.  
"Can I help you?" She asked, her finger wrapping and unwrapping around the piece of hair in her hand. Percy smiled nervously, hoping he'd gotten the address correct.  
"I'm here to see Annabeth Chase?" He ran a hand through his already messy hair nervously.  
"Oh, Anna's sick today, could you come back tomorrow maybe?" The red-haired girl said, looking grossed out because Annabeth was sick.  
"Oh, I know. I'm the one who got her sick. I'm Percy, her boyfriend. I'm supposed to take care of her." The girl smiled like he was about to get in trouble.  
"Hi Percy, I'm Nancy, and she's been waiting for you. Using a fair number of curses too." Nancy looked positively gleeful as she let him in and led him to the bedroom where Annabeth was lying on the bed, covered in blankets and grumpy.  
"Well, I'm heading to the library. Good luck." She waved as she left the room, smiling devilishly.

"Thank gods she's gone. I was totally sick of her." Annabeth smiled, taking Percy's hand in her hot sweaty one.  
"She seemed nice enough," Percy replied, pulling stuff out of his backpack.  
"She'd a total germaphobe. She's barely come in here all morning, except to make sure I hadn't died. It's silly."  
Percy nodded appreciatively, but put a hand on her forehead frowning when he felt it's temperature.  
"Gods, you're burning up!" He dug through what remained in his bag and pulled out a bottle of thick purple liquid. Annabeth frowned, but swallowed it just the same.  
"You should try to sleep, it'll make you feel better." Percy said, sitting at the foot of her bed with an extra blanket.  
She nodded and rolled over falling asleep almost instantly.

By the time she woke up Percy had already finished his chem homework, done 500 pushups, and reorganized his backpack. Twice.  
"Percy?" She mumbled, sitting up slightly on her elbow.  
Her hair was a tangled mass on the top of her head, her eyes were bloodshot, and she was still pale, but Percy still thought she was perfect.  
"Hey," He said softly as he opened the door. He sat down next to her on the bed and felt her forehead. It was still a bit warm, but not dangerously so.  
"How do you feel?" He said, looking hard at her face.  
"Much better. And I'm hungry." She shot up an eyebrow, a silent question, which he answered. He scooped her up, blankets and all and carried her bridal style into the kitchen-living room thing and put her gently on the couch. She smiled at him as he grabbed a bowl and filled it with chicken rice soup. She took a spoonful nervously, like she wasn't sure she should trust his cooking.  
Her eyebrows shot up and she smiled.  
"Well, I must say, I'm impressed Seaweed Brain. You've outdone yourself. When did you learn to cook?" He smiled, taking a seat under her legs on the couch, his own bowl of soup steaming, balanced on her knees.  
"This morning." He smiled crookedly, shooting her a wink.  
"Why am I not surprised?" She replied, putting her empty bowl on the floor next to the couch.  
"You wanna take a nap, or shall we marathon?" Percy said, putting his down next to his feet on the ground.  
"You're going to step right in that, but let's marathon anyways." Annabeth replied.  
"I will not, he said as he carefully stepped around it to put the TV on and grab the remote. He sat back down and handed Annabeth the remote wordlessly, a silent agreement that Annabeth gets to pick the show.  
After numerous hours of Supernatural and more than a few bowls of soup, the clock struck 8, and Percy decided it was bedtime for Annabeth.  
He stood up, putting his foot in the bowl accidentally much to Annabeth's amusement.  
He scooped her up and brought her to her bedroom, pulling out a new set of pajamas for her to sleep in that night. He helped her stand up. She was a bit dizzy, and stumbled on her way to the bathroom, but She didn't fall. Nope, Percy was laughing, but didn't let her fall.  
"You're such a jerk," She said gently, shutting the door to the bathroom. Percy stood in the hall, waiting for her to get ready.  
"You're still here?" Annabeth's roommate Nancy said, spotting his tall figure in the hall.  
"Yea, I'm just waiting or her to get ready then she's going to bed, and I'm heading home." The girl nodded, but his battle sharpened ears head her whisper "whipped" on her way into her room, across from Annabeth's.  
He nodded appreciatively. She wasn't wrong.  
The door opened and Annabeth smiled, taking his hand in her now normal-temperature one.  
"Ready for bed?" He asked, tucking her into bed like a little kid.  
She nodded, already half asleep.  
He flipped the light switch and whispered into the darkness.  
"I love you, Annabeth. Sweet dreams, Wise Girl."

**A/N: Ta Da! Hope you all enjoyed, leave me a review! Muchas gracias my lovelies, stay incredible and DFTBA!~M**


End file.
